Hair of Justice
by Oliver Garcia
Summary: Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice decides to grow out his hair antennae, but what happens when they grow too long to handle? Usually updates every Monday


(AN: this is an idea that CAME TO ME while i was playing apollo uvu im super happy with it and it's gonna get really intense later on, enjoy! :D P.S: there is gay love in this fic so if youre a homophobe gtfo! but its sfw :) -oli)

Apollo looked up at the sun. "Man, could the day be hotter?" he muttered, not sure who exactly he was talking to. Maybe Trucy, the amateur magician next to him, who was also his assistant. She grinned at him.

"Doubt it! Summer's getting hotter every year, maybe one day it'll be too hot and we'll all burst into flames!" she laughed. The comment just made Apollo nervous, though.

"Y-yeah, maybe." the two were currently investigating a case about some kid stabbing someone to death. The boy couldn't have done it, though, and that's what they were here to prove. With Apollo on his bike and Trucy running next to him, the two were an unstoppable defense team.

"The prosecutor's Klavier, right?" Trucy asked Apollo, wearing a face of excitement. She loved the sass, chill, and swagger of the rock god prosecutor.

"Yeah- Yeah, he is.." Apollo blushed. Although he also loved the sass, chill, and swagger of Klavier, he really loved the way his long creamy blonde hair shook in the courtroom the most. It was almost like a shooting star burning the witness into a guilty verdict. He kept this to himself, of course.

"We'll show him who's boss when it comes to justice though, right Apollo?" Trucy was very confident, probably because the defendant looked like such a wimp. Almost like a younger Apollo, really. Apollo nodded shyly, and kept pedalling towards his destination.

Upon their arrival, Apollo stood up. This was where the defendant was found, holding the murder weapon (a small knife). The duo began to carefully investigate the place, making sure not to miss anything.

Apollo stood up. "Trucy! Come over here, this might be impo-YOWWWWWSSAAAAAAAA!" something hard had hit him on the head. The pain hurt more than the Gavinners's music at full volume.

"What happened, Apollo?" Trucy looked up from her spot searching, then gulped. "Uh, Apollo, above you." he did as she instructed, and there he was: Daryan Crescend, rock star detective, vicious mane styled as usual. Had that hit him on the head?

"Hey, chump! Don't touch my 'do!" the man's hair looked like a rock. How much gel had he used on that thing? Apollo had no doubt that this was what had hit him on the head. "You know how long it takes to make this thing look like it does?" he said, pointing at his hair.

"Uh, an hour?" Trucy guessed.

Daryan laughed, teeth like a shark's. "An hour and seventeen minutes, actually, but nice guess." Apollo, however, couldn't care less about how much it took this guy to make his hair look like a giant bullet. He was more interested at the fact it had "hit" him and that it actually hurt. How had he done that? Apollo sure wished he could do that with his antennae-like hair spikes. He was

honestly a little bit...jealous. His hair antennae were much too short to be able to hurt people.

Man, it would be so cool if he could hurt people with his hair. Suddenly, Daryan took a little pinkish blue drink out of his pocket. He drank it, and then said "Aah! That's the stuff! Later, losers." and walked away. What was in that drink, Apollo wondered. Was it what made his hair such a powerful treasure?

"Trucy, do you know what was in that drink Daryan was drinking?" Apollo asked his companion. It took her less than five seconds to answer.

"Sure I do! That there is an immediate hair grower! It makes your hair stronger, too!" Was she serious? That was exactly what he needed! With it, he could grow his antennae to be gorgeous and long, maybe even taller than skyscrapers! Not to mention he could very easily hurt people with them.

"Trucy! Tell me now! Where do you buy these immediate hair grower things?" Apollo was excited. He NEEDED to know where he would find these things.

"Well, I actually have a few at home, for magic shows 'n' stuff?" OH MY GOD! Apollo was super happy. God bless his wonderful magician assistant!

"Can I, um, have some?" He was suddenly shy again, and he wasn't really sure why. Maybe because it wasn't normal for boys to want this kind of stuff, ah well...

"Sure, Polly! Just come over and I'll give it to you!" and with that, Apollo pedalled towards the Phoenix Wright Anything Agency. Trucy was surprised at this, but then she ran right behind him.

-AT THE ANYTHING AGENCY...-

"Trucy! Where is the immediate hair grower? I NEED it!" He looked around the room. Phoenix, wearing his Papa hat as always, looked at them drowsily.

"Now, Apollo, what do you need that for?" He asked, smiling.

"None of your business, ugly old man!" Apollo didn't care about anything right now. He just needed the immediate hair grower; it was so, so important.

"Polly, don't call daddy that!" Trucy walked over to him, and took his hand. "It's over here!" She guided him to a very small corner that nobody would have ever looked at. She took out the strange pinkish blue liquid and handed it to Apollo.

"So what you do is either drink it and then concentrate really hard about where you want your hair to grow, like Daryan did, or just rub it on the area where you want your hair to grow!" The second one seemed a lot easier, Apollo thought.

"Thanks, Trucy, you're the best!" Apollo said to Trucy. Phoenix looked up, a very obviously disappointed face on his tan body. He shook his head.

"All right, now let me just rub this on my hair antennae..." He did this and grinned.

"It'll take about an hour for it to take effect. Best of luck, Polly!" Trucy walked away, leaving Apollo and Phoenix all alone. Apollo looked at Phoenix. Phoenix was almost...was he almost crying?

"What's up, Phoenix?" Apollo asked him.

"It's nothing, Apollo." He turned away, stood up, and left.

-AN HOUR LATER...-

Apollo touched his long, beautiful, hair antennae. They now reached his chest without hair gel, and were looking really good and spiky with it. The growing wasn't ending, though, it was getting longer and longer and longer. Apollo was pleased. He walked out of the talent agency, over to the detention center, where their client, a young boy called Lucas Brown, sat. His father had requested Apollo to be Lucas's attorney, and for justice, Apollo said yes.

"Hey Lucas, I'm here to ask you a few questions, okay?" The boy was startled.

"AAH! Um- Mr. Attorney, what happened to your hair?" He was pushing up his thick glasses, something he often did when he was nervous. Apollo wondered why he did that.a

"I just decided to grow it out a little, you like?" Apollo winked, obviously happy with his new hairstyle.

"Um... Yeah, I guess.. But where's the lady you were with yesterday?"

"Trucy? Oh, yeah, where is she...let me go get her, I'll be right back!" Apollo turned his head, his hair following. The hair antennae looked so flowy and gorgeous.

Trucy was waiting in the Wright Anything Agency. When had she gotten back in here?

"Hey Trucy! We gotta go ask Lucas more questions!"

"WOAH, APOLLO!" She looked surprised. Apollos hair antennae were very surprising. "That instant hair grower does work, hm?"

"Sure does, Trucy! Now, we gotta go ask Lucas questions, come on!" Apollo grabbed Trucy's arm and dragged her down to the detention center.

"There she is, Lucas!" Apollo told him once they arrived. Trucy was grinning.

"All right. Ask away, please." Lucas really wanted to get out of here fast. Apollo guessed he could see why; he was young and missing a lot of the world, including hair gel.

They asked him about a lot of things. They asked him for his alibi, his relationship with the victim, all that jazz. He seemed to be hiding something, though, and Apollo couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Okay, that's all for today Lucas." He nodded, his hair poking Lucas through the cell.

"A-Ach..." Lucas looked a little hurt. Had he just hurt someone with his hair? Yes HE HAD! OH MY GOD!

"Bye, Lucas!" He waved goodbye to the suspect, and then walked out, Trucy following behind him. "Trucy! Did you see that? I hurt someone with my hair!"

"Apollo, that's not something to be proud about..."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! ARGHHH!" He poked Trucy with his hair. She winced.

"Augh, Apollo! Ow ow OW!"

"Oh my gosh Trucy I am so sorry I don't know what came over me!" He helped her up, grabbed her by the hand, and brought her to the Phoenix Wright Anything Agency. The trial was tomorrow and he was excited, what would Klavier think of his new hair? He really hoped he liked it, Klavier was so dreamy, sigh... He took a shower, his hair gel dripping off, leaving two huge bangs, and went to sleep after a few hours of practicing his "Chords of Steel".


End file.
